marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Stephen Strange
thumb :"No puedo bajar la cabeza a cualquier hombre y lo llaman maestro. Creo en mí mismo. Tomar responsabilidad para mí." :―Doctor extraño[fte.] Doctor Stephen Strange es el hechicero Supremo, que defiende la tierra de amenazas místicas. Biografía ''Dr. extraño Jane Doe who doesn't remember her name or anything, found wandering in the streets by a taxi driver. She claims that, if she will ever fall asleep again, she'll surely die, because a woman is hunting her in her dreams. Strange decides to second the girl's delusion, at least as long as he doesn't know what caused it, and serves her some coffee. Later, he is confronted by his superior, Dr. Taylor, about the weird cure he's been given to her, and, despite his professional opinion, the girl is given a sedative and falls in a coma. ">El Dr. Stephen Strange es un psiquiatra, empleado en un hospital público. A menudo es tarde debido a las fechas de sus esporádicas, y a menudo desavenencias con sus superiores porque su atención a los pacientes siempre supera el uno para el presupuesto del hospital. Una noche, se le da a un nuevo paciente, un Jane Doe que no recuerda su nombre ni nada, se encuentran vagando en las calles por un conductor de taxi. Afirma que, si ella nunca caerá dormida otra vez, ella seguramente moriré, porque una mujer le la caza en sus sueños. Extraño decide segundo engaño de la niña, al menos mientras él no sabe qué lo causó y le sirve un café. Más tarde, él se enfrenta a su superior, el Dr. Taylor, sobre la cura rara le es dado a ella y, a pesar de su opinión profesional, la chica se administra un sedante y cae en coma. a mysterious man who claim to know precious informations about the girl. He tells Strange that the girl, whose name is Clea, has been psychically attacked by a with, Morgan Le Fay, and that her soul is trapped in the astral plane's higher levels and cannot escape. Strange is skeptical, but, since nothing seems to work to wake Clea up, accepts the help of the stranger. He is invited in the Sanctum Sanctorum, where he is greeted by Lindmer's butler and apprentice, Wong. Lindmer reveals Strange that he knew his father, and that he's been following him since he was born, since he's blessed by a unique talent in magic. Still skeptical, Strange agrees nevertheless to follow the so-called sorcerer's instructions, and by doing so, he reaches the astral plane, where he finds Clea's soul wandering. The two of them are attacked by a demon, Balzaroth, who is defeated using the enchantment Lindmer taught Strange before he left his body. Clea is saved, and Strange comes back to the hospital to see her. Actually, the girl has waken up and is playing billiards: she remembers just a little of the night's experience, and she believes it to be a dream. Strange has a brief conversation with her, and the two decide to have a date, but first Strange comes back to the Sanctorum. ">Dr. Strange, a continuación, recibe la visita de un misterioso hombre que dicen saber preciosas informaciones acerca de la niña. Strange dice que la niña, cuyo nombre es Clea, ha sido atacada psíquicamente por una con, Morgan Le Fay, y que su alma está atrapada en el plano astral superior los niveles y no puede escapar. Extraño es escéptico, pero ya nada parece funcionar para despertar Clea, acepta la ayuda de lo desconocido. Es invitado en el Sanctum Sanctorum, donde es recibido por de Lindmer butler y aprendiz, Wong. Lindmer revela extraño que sabía que su padre, y que él ha sido seguirlo desde que nació, ya que él es bendecido por un talento único en la magia. Todavía escéptico, Strange sin embargo conviene seguir las instrucciones del hechicero llamado, y al hacerlo, llega el plano astral, donde encuentra el alma de Clea vagando. Los dos son atacados por un demonio, Balzaroth, que es derrotado con el encanto Lindmer enseñó Strange antes de abandonar su cuerpo. CLEA se guarda y Strange regresa al hospital para verla. En realidad, la chica ha despertar y está jugando billar: recuerda que sólo un poco de experiencia de la noche y ella cree que es un sueño. Extraño tiene una breve conversación con ella y ambos deciden tener una fecha, pero primera Strange regresa al Sanctorum. A pesar de haber visto las pruebas de la verdad de la experiencia de su cuerpo extra, Strange piensa que Lindmer ha hipnotizado él o algo y sigue negando la realidad de la magia. Se niega el papel de Brujo Supremo le ofrece y, después de una pelea con Wong, deja el lugar. Hay una tormenta fuera, y extraño encuentra un hermoso gato cerca de la puerta de entrada, que quiere venir. Creyendo que es el gato de la casa, el médico que en, sin saber que el gato es realmente Morgan shapeshifted. Sus acciones se llevarán a la derrota de Wong y Lindmer a manos de la bruja. Ancient One transfers Lindmer's powers in him. ">Stephen regresa a casa de Clea por su fecha. Los dos besan, pero cuando están a punto de cenar, Clea grita en terror cuando ve a la misma mujer que le había sido haunting el día antes en el espejo. Clea pierde la conciencia, Morgan aparece y promete extraño que la niña será segura, si sólo le seguirá a su dimensión. Extraño está de acuerdo y los dos de ellos telepuerto en la dimensión oscura. Aquí, Morgan intenta seducir al doctor prometiendo todo la riqueza, poder y conocimiento del mundo y extraño está a punto de renunciar, pero se da cuenta en el último momento de alma de Lindmer crucificado en un árbol. Él se da cuenta de esta manera la maldad de Morgan y trata de confrontar le, pero ella le vence fácilmente. Usando el poder de su anillo, de todos modos, Strange es capaz de liberarse de la prisión de madera que había sido bloqueado en y defeates Morgan, quien huye lejos. Extraño es capaz, por lo tanto, libre Lindmer y llevarlo a su cuerpo en el Sanctorum. Aquí, finalmente acepta su papel como el nuevo hechicero Supremo, y el Antiguo uno transfiere los poderes de Lindmer en él. Después de la ceremonia, Strange regresa a casa Clea, tener la fecha en que se interrumpió la noche anterior. Como los dos están caminando en las calles, ven a un informe de tv presenta nueva guía espiritual favorito de los jóvenes, Morgan Le Fay. Extraño no parece preocupado e intenta hacer Clea no a obtener cicatrices por ella y se aleja. Ven a un niño realizar algunos trucos de magia en una plaza, y Strange mejora su show agregando, lo oculto, algo de magia verdadera. Él entonces sonrisas, listos para la misión que le es dado. Rasgos de carácter El Dr. Stephen Strange es un cuidado psiquiátrico, realmente interesados en la salud de sus pacientes. A menudo, enfrentamientos con sus superiores por su puesta de salud de sus pacientes antes de beneficio del hospital. Como el nuevo hechicero Supremo, Strange posee grandes poderes místicos, aumentada por su naturaleza única que le predispuestos desde su nacimiento, pero carece de los conocimientos y la sabiduría para utilizarlos aún. Relaciones *Lago de Clea - enamorada. *Thomas Lindmer - maestro y mentor. *Wong - amigo y sirviente. *Morgan Le Fay - enemigo. *El uno sin nombre - enemigo. *Balzaroth - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *No canónicas (1 película) **Dr. extraño ''- Peter Hooten Detrás de las escenas Para agregar Trivia *En los cómics, extraño era un cirujano, no un psiquiatra. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Strange Categoría:Doctores Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:El Doctor Extraño